1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe joint cleaners and more particularly pertains to such cleaners which may be used where the pipe is to be joined with another pipe in slip fit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe cleaners is known in the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,593 being particularly directed thereto. More specifically, cleaners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning the ends of pipes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Generally such cleaners will clean the inside or outside of a pipe but not both. Also such cleaners generally are complex and not adaptable to hand use or use with a simple tool like a power drill.
In this respect, the pipe cleaner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a single device primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning either the exterior or interior of a piece of cut pipe and yet is simple enough to be hand held if desired.
Typical cutting tools shown in the art, although generally not specific to cleaning pipe for joining are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,967,854; 4,093,392; and 5,040,930.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pipe joint cleaner which can be readily used to clean both the inner and outer surfaces of a cut pipe preparatory to joining. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.